


RIP Granddad ♥

by haloburns



Series: Band Practice [1]
Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, all of the opening, free form poem kinda, the beginning of the journal mae gave casey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloburns/pseuds/haloburns





	RIP Granddad ♥

_In the year granddad died, we had the worst flood since 1998. Gregg got trapped on top of a dog house. The power was out for two days. Casey Hartley came by in his dad’s boat, and I laughed when I saw him. The highway extension came that year, too. The road through Possum Springs had been the only way to the state park. The highway took the traffic but gave us Donut Wolf._

_Granddad left me an apple crate of books. He loved ghost stories and quoted them to himself in the hospital beds._

_“In their wings, in their trees,” he recited to me once. It was night, the wind whistling outside. “All things die, be at peace.”_

_“They went looking for the gods,” he told me matter-of-factly. A Smelters game played softly in the background. “And died in lonely places.”_

_“They feared death,” he whispered when he thought I was asleep. Rain fell with abandon, splattering against the windows. “So they ate the young.”_

_On his last day, he sat up suddenly and stared bug-eyed through the window. At the old train rattling to somewhere else from somewhere else. At the old parking lot, wide and sparkling like oceans. At the old mill, windows half busted out. At the old playground, half washed away._

_He turned to my dad, eyes still wide._

_“This house is haunted,” he said, and died._

RIP  
GRANDDAD   
♥


End file.
